


Face paint and Whistles of Love.

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amanaga, Angie Yonaga - Freeform, Angie having a crush on Rantaro, F/M, Fluff, Himiko Yumeno - Freeform, I LIKE THIS SHIP OKAY?!, Kaede Akamatsu - Freeform, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi being a little shit, Miu being a little shit as well, Miu iruma - Freeform, Rantaro Amami - Freeform, Rantaro liking Angie as well, Sleepovers, Tenko Chabashira ( mentioned like once), Why Did I Write This?, danganronpa v3, kiibo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -A lovely sleepover to take minds off of the killing game ends in Angie learning a brandnew skill by the help of a lovely green tea haired boy she's been fascinated by.- - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 5





	Face paint and Whistles of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Amanaga brain go brrrrrr

The killing game, a rather foreign and terrifying concept but the teens decided to not focus on the negative, but rather make their time worth it. Getting to know each other, eating together and indulging in Kirumi’s divine cooking skills, karaoke nights, swimming, and occasional sleepovers. 

This night in particular, everyone had decided to sleepover in Kaede’s room since the last night they took Tenko’s room. There sat Miu, Kaede, Kokichi, Keebo, Himiko, Rantaro, and Angie. The night was filled with giggles, gossip, and Keebo whining at Kokichi’s comments, the robot got pretty flustered and agitated so he decided to retire early. 

“ Maaaaan, what a party pooper! SWEET DREAMS ROBO BOY! Do robots even need sleep?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head with big, curious violet eyes shining in the room’s light. Kaede just laughed and shook her head, turning to Angie who set out a few jars of paint and a palette on her bed. 

“ Angie be careful! If that paint spills..” Kaede exclaimed cautiously, putting out her hands towards the artist, who just let out a cheerful chuckle with a big smile spread on her sun kissed face. 

“ Do not fret! Atua will keep your bedsheets safe and sound!” She smiled, hands clasped together as she observed her surroundings, setting different small jars of paint in a line and setting her paintbrushes next to her. 

Intrigued, Rantaro took a seat next to her and watched as she completed her makeshift work area. A small smile on his face, he looked up to Angie’s big blue eyes and slightly blushed, her azure blue eyes twinkled as she glanced at the green haired boy. She giggled and commented something about his hair reminding her of the lush palm trees back in her island, where she would pray to Atua every day. He just chuckled and pushed back his hair with ring cladded fingers, soft wisps and strands getting slightly tangled in his fingers and falling down to his forehead. Angie caught herself staring a bit too much when Rantaro chuckled lowly and winked at her, causing the artist to blush a pretty pink colour and turn her head away.

“ Ooooooooo someone looks like they’re ready to go on her knees, and I’m not talkin’ prayers!” Miu cackled, slapping her knee and looking towards Angie who had a look of confusion on her face, head tilted with white hair cascading down her shoulders and over her face slightly. Blue eyes held curiousity, to which Miu scoffed and looked away. 

“ Whatever do you mean, Miu?” Angie asked, to which Kokichi laughed and Himiko just whining at everybody to “Keep it down, I’m trying to sleep…” 

“Oh Angie, you innocent thing.” Kaede laughed, putting a hand to her chest. A few minutes passed and most of the teens were asleep, the only two awake being Angie and Rantaro who sparked conversation with regards to Angie’s religion. Rantaro was genuinely curious about the artist who sat in front of her, her blue eyes holding such mystery and positivity, which was interesting in their circumstances. 

“ So, what do you think Atua thinks about me?” Rantaro asked, resting his chin on his palm and smiling gently. Angie closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, opening them back up and leaning closer to the green haired boy and whispering. 

“ Atua thinks you’re delightful!” 

Rantaro chuckles and turns his head to the jars of paint, pointing at them and asking about what her next art piece is. Angie picked up a small brush and tapped it on her cheek, thinking for a short moment before perking up with a little, “ Ah!” She opened a small jar of light green paint and dipped her brush in the pasty substance, bringing her hand up to Rantaro’s eyes and swiping it up, creating a little wing. Rantaro chuckled and settled down in the bed, patting his lap. 

“ Here, that way it’s more comfortable! That is if you would like to sit here, I won’t force ya to do anything you don’t want to do.” He shrugged, watching as the artist moved some jars closer to his body and sat on his lap, leaning to her side to dip her paintbrush in more colours and began to paint on Rantaro’s face. Gentle swipes and careful dotted strokes, Angie took her sweet time on Rantaro’s face. She then caught herself becoming a bit more mesmerised at Rantaro’s features. Long, silky eyelashes resting on porcelain skin, cheekbones delicately defined, small button nose that was covered in lime green and white paint, pink lips fading to red pulled in a small smile. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, finding Angie staring into green tea eyes. 

“ You okay there Angie?” He asked, raising his hand to wave it in front of her face, to which she blinked and plastered a small, cat-like smile on her face and nodded, strands of hair bouncing along. He smiled and reached to her low ponytails, gently grabbing hold of the hair ties and pulling them off. Angie gasped a little bit as her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, frozen in place as Rantaro laced his fingers through her white strands and ruffled it slightly. 

“ Do you mind if I style your hair?” He asked, to which Angie shook her head and allowed Rantaro to work his magic. He separated a section of her hair on the left side of her face, and began to braid it, carefully staring at the strands as they weaved together.

“ I always used to style my sister’s hair, she would actively tug at my hands and put them on her head before she went to school, and sometimes she would be late just because she wanted such intricate styles.” 

“ Oh? How old is she, if I may ask?”

“ She was 7…”

Angie was confused as to why Rantaro used past tense for his sister, but decided to not ask out of respect. She felt his hands work on the right side of her face, braiding it carefully and whistling and humming to himself. She closed her eyes and hummed along with him, both of them creating a wonderful little melody dancing in the silence. She looked as Rantaro whistled, and tried to imitate him but to no avail. She just spitted a little bit and huffed slightly.

“ You don’t know how to whistle?”  
“ I do not, may Amataro please teach me how to whistle?” 

“ Sure thing!” He smiled, disregarding the mispronunciation of his name, he knew it was because of her rather thick accent, so he payed no attention to it.  
“ Okay, so you need to first pucker your lips, like so.” He briefly puckered his lips, to which Angie copied and stayed like that. 

“ Good good! Next, gently suck in some air whilst still keeping your lips puckered. And that’s how you can whistle” Rantaro smiled, demonstrating my whistling a small tune for her. Angie inhaled, a bit too much and coughed out some air, holding her chest and gasping for air. Rantaro leaned his upper body closer to her and held her shoulders gently. 

“ Woah woah woah! Not too much, Angie!” He laughed, gently patting her back as she composed herself, looking at Rantaro and tilting her head. 

“ How about I finish your hair first, then I’ll teach you how to whistle.” 

Angie nodded and sat still as Rantaro continued with her hair, taking the loose sections and bundling them up into high ponytails and then wrapping them up in a bun. Securing it with one of her hair ties, he put the other side in a bun and teased her hair, pulling out small strands and allowing them to fall down her face. She opened her eyes and smiled a little bit, looking to the side by a mirror and gasping, fluffing her buns up and smiling widely. Her fingers traveled down the braids carefully and twirled them. 

“ Amataro, it’s delightful! Atua thanks you dearly!” Angie smiled, leaning to her jars of paint and dipping her finger in some yellow, bringing it up to Rantaro’s cheek and making a small heart. He laughed and dipped his thumb in some red paint, making a heart on her cheekbone and smiling. 

“ You ready to whistle?” He asked, raising an eyebrow playfully as Angie nodded, big innocent eyes gazing back at his. The two teens spent what seemed like 15 minutes, trying to get Angie to whistle but to no avail. She started getting frustrated until Rantaro took hold of her cheek, stroking it gently.

“ Deep breaths Angie.. It’s okay! You’ll get it eventually.” He reassured her, admiring her pink cheeks and big blue eyes. Angie puckered her lips once more and blowed, but only small drops of spit flew out to which she laughed a little bit. Rantaro gently turned her head to face him, eyes gazing to her small lips. 

“ Pucker them again, I know we’ll get it this time!” He smiled, winking at the artist.

“ Really? How do you know that, Amataro?”

“ Atua is by my side, Angie. Trust me.”Angie nodded and puckered her lips again, to which Rantaro gently held her cheeks and leaned in to gently kiss her lips, receiving a surprised gasp and a small, “mmfph!” He made sure to be extra gentle with the artist, stroking her cheeks ever so softly and allowing her some time to melt into the kiss. He pulled away and laughed at her bright pink cheeks, her lips stayed puckered and she inhaled. A small whistling noise arose and she gasped, smiling widely and jumping in place. 

“ I can whistle!! Amataro taught me how to whistle!” She smiled cheerfully, watching as Rantaro kissed her cheek where the little heart dried up. He chuckled and whistled softly, resting his forehead on hers.The two whistled the night away, swaying and dancing, sharing laughs and small kisses here and there, completely unaware of a smiling Miu, wiping away tears of joy as she watched the two connect with face paint, hairstyling and whistles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that little bundle of cuteness I fricking love Angie with all my heart, even though she can be extremely annoying at times. 
> 
> Feedback is always encouraged!! Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening! I love you all ^^


End file.
